Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom
Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom 'is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Equinelantis was the original kingdom of Equestria before Canterlot, but the great city sank down when a huge tidal wave crashed upon it. When they located a book called "The King's Journel" The Princesses and our heroes emberk on a quest to find Equinelantis. Plot The Story of Equinelantis Years ago, back when Equestria was smaller, there was a great kingdom called Equinelantis. Where Emperor Lunarlight rules all of Equestria while his son, and single father, Solar Flare resides with his 2 daughters: Celestia and Luna. Then soon a war brroke out in the great city so in order to save her daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. Soon the war ended, but then a flash of lightning strikes down in the ocean causing a huge tidal wave, and starts heading towards the city, the Empress was then called uon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. 2 yeas later, greedy Vikings were looking for Equinelantis but they were attack, killed and their ship was destroyed by a mysterious creature. Present Year At the present at Canterlot the Princesses, are busy studying on a item that they could use to find Equinelantis, "The King's Journel". A journel written by the King, that gives the exact directions to Equinelantis. Then Twilight walks in and asks what's troubling them. later the Princesses share about Equinelantis and how their father lived there and they've been searching for the jourel for years. Hoping that they could find the orignal kingdom of Equestria and their father. Then later on Yuna was in her favorite section of the castle lybaray when she came across a unquie book. She takes it to her mother. The King's Journel Yuna then gives the mysterious book to her mother, Luna then tells her daughter to bring in Princess Celestia. When Yuna does, the 2 elder Alicorns unwrap the book and discover it's The King's Journel! The 2 alicorns then share the book with the others, so they decide to go on a quest to find Equinlantis. They decide to invite some old friends to join them on the quest. Out at Sea/the kraken attack Soon everyone was on a ship, above the Pacific ocean. Inside the ship was a great submarine, thee they meet Ronald McDonald, his friends, and a few others joining their journey to the lost city. Ernie then introduces his father. Once everyone boards the sub, they set off for the start to Equinelantis. Brian then notices Stewie and Diancie, on this quest to and much to his surprise. But later, they were soon attacked by a cybernetic kraken that guards the outside of Equinelantis. But soon they escaped on board mini-subs and soon reached the aceant highway that would lead to Equinelantis. The Quest begins They get organised and soon the quest for the lost kingdom begins. As they countinue the road, they might found the entrance to Equinelantis. With Celestia and Luna using the King's Journel for their guide they are making fine progress. But they do run into a few obstacles, such as a huge cricket and a giant road block. Then soon they came to an old clearing just near a bridge with a odd glowing thing coming down from the ceiling. Later that night/'FIRE!!! Later that night the group made camp for the night. The Princesses then shared how there was a page missing from the journel. And after sharing a few stories, they turned in for the night. Then some strang figures came to the camp and scoped the place but fleed when Yuna had woken up. But Yuna then inadvertinaly woke up a swarm of fireflies. But these weren't regular, everyday fireflies. When Yuna tried to swatted them away with a cloth, and when it touched one, it caught fire! Yuna quickly alerted everyone else of the danger and they all began to flee across the bridge. But then the back of the brdige broke loose sending the whole convoy sliding down a hill and crashing into the bottom of a volcano. Luckily, the volcano wasn't active. But Luna and Celestia had landed somewhere away from the convoy and got injured in the act. Then the strange figures showed up again. Their leader saw that they were injured so his used his diamond necklace to heal them. Equinelantis!/King Solar Flare But then the sound of the machines' engines spook the figures away. But Luna and Celestia chase them then they see a light, when they come out fo the mountain side followed by everyone else. They all are shocked to see Equinelantis! Then they were encounterd by the same mysterious figures, Luna then manages to communicate with them. Then they leader removes his armor when Luna introduces her and Celestia and the figure reveals to be King Sloar Flare, Celestia and Luna's father! The 3 alicorns all share an embrace, as everyone else is confused over the matter. Celestia then introduces Cadance to their father as Luna introduces Hiro, Snowdrop, and Yuna to him. The rest of the group introduce themselves to old king. Exploring the city/The power of the city secrets King Solar Flare then escourst the group to the main Thorne room and introduces them to Emeperor Lunarlight, Celesta and Luna's grandfather. But the poor Emperor is getting weak, and dying. But was surprise to see Luna and Celestia again. He tells King Solar Flare to them to show their friends the city, SpongeBob and Patrick are amazed by the Equine's bubbles, May, Dawn, Piplup, Squidward, Rarity, James, and Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. While Peter and the guys are amazed by there booze. Olaf is amazed by a summer paradise. Fluttershy has find many of the kingdom's animals intresting. Johnathan, Eddy, and Mr Krabs have find lots of jewels, money, treasures, and jaw breakers. Stewie, Edd, Sandy Cheeks, The Miner Trains, & the Planet Trains are instrested in the amazing technology of the city. Then King Solar Flare shares with his daughters about the power of the city, and how he and many of the kingdom have lost their ability to read their own languge. And he wishes to find out about the histrory of the city, the 3 then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the heart of the city. Commander Poultry's true colors The 3 alicorns return to the surface, and see Commander Poultry and his men armed. And he reveals he has stolen a page from the book, and secretly lead Diesel, Arry, Bert, Class 40, Three-Claw, S.C. Ruffey, Bulgy, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, and D199, to the city. The alicorns then figure out that they're after the sacride diamond. They invade the throne room and Commander Poultry beats the Emperor and demands him where the diamond is. He then threatens to shoot him and gives him the count of 10 to tell him. But before he can say "9" Zecora uses one of her leg rings to next his gun out of hand. Then Poultry discovers the location of the secret way to the diamond. He takes the a few of the group to the bottem, and asks Tia how to get the diamond, but she doesn't know. Then King Solar Flare, is choosen by the diamond, and he is bonded to it, and has turned into the diamond. The Emperor's story of the Diamond/Going after Poultry Poultry and the other then load the diamond onto a truck, then Poultry punches the 2 alicorns, and demands Ernie to exterminate them to see he's loyal to his father. Ernie is on the other hand, devastated by his father's acts, he closes his eyes and shoots the ground. Saying he's no longer loyal to his father, and he no longer is an evil rooster. Poultry is angered by his son's betrayal and he decides to abanden his son, saying "You're a disgrace, if you're are a boyfriend to the Dazzlings!". Ernie builds up anger and beats up his father with his fist, making Poultry get a nose bleed. The villains leave and Three-Claw destroys the bridge, meanwhile the medics are examing the Emperor. He tells his 2 grandchildren and their family to come he explains about the diamond and it's power. The he explains how the diamond has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Equinelantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the diamond they will lost. Before he passes away he gives his remaining Magic to Thomas and gives his diamond neckalce to his grandchildern and telling them to save Equinelantis and King Solar Flare. Then he dies, Princess Luna grieves sadly over his loss but encouarged by Hiro and her daughters that she can still save her father, Celestia decides to go after Poultry. But Ernie gave them few things about his father, he's never surprised and he has guns. Celestia thanks Ernie for the warning and she gets out Solar Beam while the rest of our heroes gun their guns ready. Our heroes even provide a few of the guards with guns too, Ash and his friends send out their Pokémon, Optimus and Thomas call the Dinobots and the Insect Bots and they took off. Meanwhile the villains blow up the top of the volcano preparing to leave. Battle in the volcano Our heroes persuade in the volcano, and soon get into battle. The Autobots destroyed the cannons, while some of our heroes are fighting the planes in their own planes. Meanhile the US Calvary Engines blow up Diesel, Arry and Bert, killing them. Then Daring Do and Indy prusade Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron. Using his revolver, Jones shoots and kills Dr. Caballeron, then Daring Do shoots out the engines on Ahuizotl's plane. Then once it crashes, Jake kills Ahuizotl and his cats. Then the Planet Trains freeze D199 and Class 40, and Zip sends a torpedo flying straight for them. Then the Dinobots and Insect bots rip Three-Claw and S.C. Ruffey apart, then kill all of Poultry's men and Thomas shoots and kills Bulgy leaving Poultry the last one. Celestia and Luna vs. Commander Poultry Celestia and Luna crash their ship into the airship then tackle Poultry down then he tries to choke them but Luna kicks him off to a railing, and grabs on. He sees his Jericho 941 pistol, tries to grab it but Luna gets it with her magic. Luna then points his gun to his face, Poulty advices her to shoot him, Luna does so but instead she makes a gun sound and destroys it. Ernie, still angered by his father's actions, picks up one of the soldiers' bazookas and fire at the airship main controls. Poultry gets back up takes his Machete and tries to slice theirheads off, the 2 landed on the crate with their father still bonded with the diamond. Poultry loses his patience and jumps on top of the crate, after swinging a couple of times, Poultry then loses his balance and falls to his death. Then the chains holding the crate break. Saving Equinelantis The crate and the Princesses fall to the ground and land with a hard beat. Then the rest of the airship crashes onto the ground, in which it causes the volcano to be unleashed. Quickly, they try to lift the crate with one of the ships but the hook breaks off. Don't wanting to lose their father the Princesses wrap a chain around the crate and lift it themselves help from Cadance, Skyla, and Yuna. They all manage to fly out of the volcano just as lava starts to flow out. Once they land back in the city Scor-Brein and Mantor use their claws to break open the crate and free King Solar Flare. Then giant statues come out and create a force shield, Trivia *Ronald McDonald and his friends, Diancie, Stewie Griffin, Indiana Jones, Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, D199, The Diesel, Bulgy, S.C. Ruffey, Three-Claw, Diesel, Arry and Bert guest star in this film. *This film is based off the movie; "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" *This film marks the first appearence of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Father and Grandfather, "King Solar Flare" and "Emperor Lunarlight". And Ernie's father Commander Poultry. * Scenes *The Story of Equinelantis *Present Year *The King's Journel *Out at Sea/the Kraken attack *Later that night/FIRE!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Celestia and Luna vs. Commander Poultry * Songs # #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing #Music Score: #In Summer # #Pirate of the Caribbean theme # Where the Dream Takes You - Mya Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Movies Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes